Tokyo Ghoul: One-Eyed Fox
by AngelicaCandy
Summary: When your a One-Eyed Ghoul, you have to decide which world, Ghoul or Human. But eventually they'll collapse, destroying everything you love, useless your able to protect it. OC story.


**Hello all readers! This is my first Tokyo Ghoul ffanfiction, I'm not an expert at Tokyo Ghoul, this is what I know for now. So please no flames, I don't have a fire extinguisher㈺3.**

 **Hope you like it㈳8**

* * *

Im a Ghoul, well one-eyed Ghoul. Daughter of human and Ghoul, my father a human, and my mum a Ghoul. Both from two different worlds, but loved each other either way. Everything was peaceful, my mum runned a flower shop, along with my father.

Until my parents were killed by ghouls, they end there life's in order to save me, only at the age of three, and unable to hunt on my own, I was on the point of starvation.

But Yoshimura found and brang me to Anteiku.

After that lived in the human world, I start going to school, but I was bullied because of my lavender-white hair.

" _Hair- freak is there" says a girl. "'Such a werido" they say. "Why don't you change your hair, freak" says shouts, pushing her, everyone laughs._

 _"Sorry, sorry" she says crying. "Hey don't cry" a boy days, rushing up to her. "What are you doing next to freak" someone says. "Just because her hair colou r is unique, doesn't make her a freak" he says. "I actually like it" he says._

I fell in love with him, the next day I was much more confident about my hair, and made more friends. I was in the same elementary, high school, and now same university, and talked to him more and more, his name was Hide.

"Welcome to Gardenia" I say. "Ondera-chan, you seem more enthusiastic today" says Old Lady Chiyo. "Hai, today the Iris's I order finally came" I say, showing her. "There wonderful" she says. "It's nice to see you so peaceful, even with all the Ghoul problem gdoing around" she says. "It's best to stay positive" I tell her. "Here, this ones on the house", handing her an Iris flower. " arigatō " she says. "Stay safe" she says.

"You too" I tell her, and she leaves.

I'm the owner of Gardenia, I'm a flourist and student, but I'm still a part of Anteiku, I visit them regularly like we are both in the 20th ward.

"Ondera where do I put these" Tadashi asks. "Over there" I say. "I finished watering the plants" says Eri. "Good, can you and Kei get the pink ribbons in the storage room" I say. "Where is Kei anyway". We hear snoring. "Wake up you baka" I shout.

"Your so loud" says Kei yawning.

I sigh. Tadashi, Eri, and Kei work at Gardenia withme, there also ghouls, and a part of Anteiku. "The doves are setting out to track Aogiri Tree" says Eri. "Damn, Aogiri Tree there causing so much problems" says Tadashi. 'The doves might be able to stop them" I say. "They managed to defeat all the 11th Ward doves, they don't understand what there dealing with" says Kei.

"We should close up shop, until the problem wears off" says Eri. "Aw, I don't want to" I say. "Come Ondera, plus the alone costumer we got today was Old Lady Chiyo" says Tadashi. "I worked too much to day" says Kei. "Noyou didn't ,baka" says Eri. Hitting him on the head.

"Fine" I say. "Let's head Anteik-", someone breaks through the window. " everyone duck" says Ondera.

"Nice too see you" says a familiar voice. "Nico, what do you want" I ask. "Look at all these flowers, I'm jealous" says Nico. "Don't avoid my question" I say, as my eye becomes red. "I'm here to send a message from Jason" says Nico. "Jason" I say. "The 20th Ward is next" he says, and disappears.

"The 20th Ward is next" says Kei. "There going to attack us soon" says Tadashi. "Lets go" I say and head for Anteiku.

"Yoshimura-san" I say entering, and seeing the horrifying scene. "What happened here" I ask. "Aogiri Tree" says Yoshimura. "Where's Kaneki" I ask. "He took him " says Touka. "I'm going to go pay someone visit" I say, putting on my mask.

"Wait where are y-" says Tadashi, and I leave. One-Eyed Fox will her move.

* * *

 **Hope you lliked it, sorry if it was to short, next chapter will be longer, promise. This is how the of look like.**

 **ondera: Lavender-White long hair, blue eyes, place skin. Normal clothes black sweater, gray skirt, black socks and boots.**

 **.ca/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= Nellhenya/%25CF%2580mtm/&h=414&w=736&tbnid=r_lCelryMGyGHM:&docid=IO0uNw3okYOTsM&ei=k_GzVuToAYKmacOds8gN&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwik_obHs9_KAhUCUxoKHcPODNkQMwgfKAUwBQ**

 **Tadashi: Blonde hair, brown eyes. Normal clothes dark blue shirt, brown pants, and shoes.**

 **.ca/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= pin/478437160385041871/&h=373&w=396&tbnid=fWudT8iU-OzRXM:&docid=ntpkAjq2ZhKnfM&ei=8_KzVt2OJMm6aYnQhNgG&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwid1JXvtN_KAhVJXRoKHQkoAWsQMwgoKA4wDg**

 **Kei: Black hair, brown eyes. Gray jacket, and black pants and shoes.**

 **.ca/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= pin/478437160385041871/&h=373&w=396&tbnid=fWudT8iU-OzRXM:&docid=ntpkAjq2ZhKnfM&ei=8_KzVt2OJMm6aYnQhNgG&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwid1JXvtN_KAhVJXRoKHQkoAWsQMwgoKA4wDg**

 **Eri: Pink hair with two braids, pink eyes. Puple mini jacket over pink dress, and brown boots.**

 **.ca/imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /search/manga-eye&h=673&w=500&tbnid=tvv4nQNh93-7eM:&docid=YVlwmzCHuvKatM&ei=1fOzVtjvMci8ac3tiLAK&tbm=isch&ved=0ahUKEwiYroXbtd_KAhVIXhoKHc02AqYQMwhMKCkwKQ**


End file.
